Thank the lizard
by minios
Summary: not really under the humor catagory.. just pretty light hearted.. neway.. this is a YxKxA and it's about K being afraid of lizards and YA comforting him when he saw one..which leads to other stuff.it'll probably turn into a lemon or something later on..fi


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, they belong to. I have no idea what his .. her? Name is.. so uhhh. project Weiss if I remember correctly and the person who created these characters.  
  
Ken stood under the showerhead, reveling in the refreshing spray of warm water that seemed to wash away the fatigue he got from coaching the kids soccor. When he opened his eyes to get on with his shower, he was met with the most horrendous sight- a huge- the-size-of-his-hand LIZARD was crawling on the wall within half a meter's space away from him. (note: I don't really know how far "a meter's space away" is.. so just imagine reeeaaalll cloooseee)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH~!" He screamed with all his might and in his attempt to get away from that. thing, fell flat on his ass as he was backing away. Ran and Yohji came crashing in upon hearing the love of their life's scream, breaking the doorknob in the process, and was rewarded with a sight that they had dreamt of every single night and would have nosebled had the blood not gone somewhere below the belt, and, of course, they were worried for THEIR Ken. Well Ken doesn't know he's "theirs" yet...but that will soon change.  
  
"Wha.. what's wrong, Ken?" asked Ran, who recovered first from the pleasant surprise, and was trying to control his excitement from seeing Ken sprawled on the floor naked, panting from fright, maybe from seeing the lizard or his fall, or both. Yohji who couldn't find his voice, could only nod in agreement with Ran's concern. Upon hearing Ran's voice, Ken immediately scrambled up and ran out of the bathroom (naked), screaming once again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The sight of Ken running out naked was too much for both Yohji and Ran, so with their nose bleeding like mad, they made a mad grab for the tissues instead of following Ken. It took them a while to find him, but finally were able to locate him as the bundle beneath his blanket on the bed.  
  
Having recovered a bit from the excitement, Ran and Yohji were starting to get really worried about Ken. Has he snapped all of a sudden?  
  
"What's wrong Kenken?" this time asked by Yohji. They try to make things fair, since they both knew of each other's love for Ken. Hell. The entire world knew, apparently except for Ken, since the two of them had been fighting like cats and dogs to try to get Ken's attention. Unfortunately the latter was quite oblivious and just thought the two disliked each other. And because they were starting to scare away their customers and endangering their lives during missions, they made a deal to compete for him fairly, and hope that Ken would choose them both.  
  
Ken was still shivering beneath the blanket, but he did pull his blanket down a bit so they could see his eyes, filled with tears.  
  
"The.. there was *sniff* this.. this HUGE LIZARD RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME JUST NOW!!!!"  
The scene replaying itself in Ken's brain made him shiver all over (and the fact that he's naked STILL might have contributed to that too), so he hid himself underneath the blanket again, shivering still.  
  
Both Yohji and Ran knew of Ken's ultimate fear of lizards, though they didn't understand why: lizards are supposed to be good right? Well not to kenken (and me!), they're just sssccarrreeeeyyyyyyyy! Ugh.. all slimey and shit.. bleerghhh! And their tails will crawl in your ears! (yeewwww!!) Yes.. on with the story.  
  
"Do you want us to go get rid of it Ken?"  
  
"Y-YES! NNNOOOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST.. can one of you get rid of it? I..I don't want.. want to be alone in a room with four walls a- and a ceiling."  
  
Now that was the problem. Who should go and who should stay behind? There's no doubt Ken would be really grateful towards whoever got ride of it, but then the one left behind got to comfort the naked Ken hiding beneath the blanket. They had a mental conversation with each other, using their eyes, neither wanting to leave the utterly adorrrable Ken to the other and after some mental arguments, finally came to a solution. Two voices rang out in the otherwise silent house.  
  
"OOOMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!!!! COME TO KEN'S ROOM NOOOWW!"  
"CCHHHIIIIIBBBBIIIII!!!! COME TO KENKEN'S ROOM NOWW!"  
  
Omi could be heard running our from his room and soon crashed into Ken's room, whilst Ken poked his head out once again to see what the other two were up to when they should be killing the damn thing!  
  
"What?? What? What's wrong? Is Ken-kun okay?"  
  
"Ohh nothing's wrong with Kenken, we just need you to do us a biiiiiggg favor, or actually do kenken a favor. Are you willing to help poor kenken here?"  
  
"Sure! What's wrong Ken-kun? Are you okay? Why are you shaking? Why are you naked? Did Yohji-kun and Ran-kun do something to you? HOW COULD YOU TWO!! I thought you two were gentlemen and weren't gonna do anything until hemmmmpphhhhhhhh!!"  
  
He was quickly muffled by Yohji's hand to prevent him from spilling their "secret" out.  
  
"Shut up Chibi! That's not it!"  
  
"Oooh.. then what is it?"  
  
Glaring at Omi for thinking they would do something like that to Ken without his permission, Ran explained: "We just want you to kill a lizard in the bathroom for Ken. We weren't trying to do anything."  
  
"ooooh.. oooh.." Faltering a bit from Ran's death glare. "Sorry.. I'm so sooorrryyyy R-Ran-kun, Yohji-kun. I was just. oh I'm so sorry! I'll get to it immediately!" With a salut to them, he ran out of the room, in search for his arrow thingies to throw at the lizard. (hmmm.. that's kinda cruel.. but he's not gonna poison the lizard.. just teach it a lesson so that it'll never returrnn muwahhahhahahahah!)  
  
Inside Ken's room once again, Ken was asking the two of them what Omi was trying to say just now.  
  
"What did he think you two were doing to me?" Ken asked, looking at them with that soooooo innocent face of his, melting their hearts, yes even Ran's, in a milisecond. However, that sexy naked body underneath that annoying blanket was just sooooo droolworthy that it didn't match.. but at the same time it did.. if you get what I mean, his angelic face.  
  
Right then and there, Ken's two suiters (sp?) decided that it was now or never. When would they get another chance with Ken naked underneath a blanket and at his weakest moment? Probably not in a long time, so with that decision made in both minds, they smiled their most dazzling smiles that made their background all sparkly and stuff and said,  
  
"Ken? (Kenken in Yohji's case) There's something we need to tell you"  
  
TBC 


End file.
